The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] which is named xe2x80x98Sweet-N-UPxe2x80x99.
The new variety is attractive commercially for its upright tree form, productivity and for fruit of excellent quality. It may be utilized in standard- and high-density plantings.
The new variety was originated at the Appalachian Fruit Research Station, Agricultural Research Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture in Kearneysville, W. Va. and was identified as KV930278. It resulted from hand pollination of peach seedling identified as KV882304 (unpatented) with pollen from peach seedling identified as BO87021003 (unpatented). KV882304 resulted from hand pollination of xe2x80x98Bountyxe2x80x99 (unpatented) peach with pollen of xe2x80x9cpillarxe2x80x9d peach. BO87021003 resulted from a cross of xe2x80x98Fireredxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x9cpillarxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cPillarxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbroomyxe2x80x9d peach trees were originally reported from Japan as columnar trees used as ornamentals. The xe2x80x9cpillarxe2x80x9d pollen used in these crosses was obtained from Italy and is not patented. BO87021003 was obtained from the University of Bologna, Bologna, Italy.
Plants of the new variety were selected in 1996 from a group of 358 seedlings produced from the pollination described hereinabove. The original xe2x80x98Sweet-N-UPxe2x80x99 tree has maintained its upright form, high fruit quality and productivity for 6 years. The plant was asexually propagated through grafting on to xe2x80x98Lovellxe2x80x99 seedling rootstock. Asexual propagation through bud grafting was carried out at Adams County Nursery, Aspers, Pa., the budwood provided under a Material Transfer Agreement. Buds of xe2x80x98Sweet-N-UPxe2x80x99 were grafted onto xe2x80x98Lovellxe2x80x99, a widely used rootstock of standard tree growth habit, following standard bud-grafting techniques. Following one year of growth in the nursery, these grafted trees were dug and transferred to their permanent orchard location following standard techniques. A total of 96 bud-grafted xe2x80x98Sweet-N-UPxe2x80x99 trees were planted in a replicated block orchard design with 12 treatment blocks, each containing 8 trees. Trees were spaced at 1.5 m, 2 m, 4 m or 6 m within rows, and 6 m between rows. Half of the trees were pruned to one leader (one major limb) and half to multi-leader (3 major limbs). These trees were tested in this planting for 3 years and have maintained their tree form, high fruit quality and productivity. No aberrant types have appeared in these plantings developed through vegetative propagation, demonstrating the stability of the new variety. The plant is self-fertile.
The new variety is distinct from its parents in its combination of high fruit quality and upright growth habit. It is distinguished from its parents by its superior fruit quality: fruit are larger, firmer and with more red skin color than fruit of either parent. It is distinguished from other commercial peach varieties by a distinctly upright growth habit with branch angles from the main axis at approximately 42-51xc2x0, in contrast to branch angles of standard peach trees which average approximately 60xc2x0. Fruit have a distinct combination of large size, firmness and red skin color.
Fruit are melting-flesh, dessert type, yellow, flavorful and firm until full-ripe. Fruit size averages 73-77 mm in diameter and 217 g in weight. Fruit are sweet with a good balance of acidity. Brix of firm-ripe fruit averages between 11.5 and 13xc2x0, depending on date of harvest and environment. Fruit maintains firmness on the tree and in storage at levels comparable to or exceeding current commercial peach cultivars.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is productive and vigorous with an upright growth habit. The fruit is large in size, is freestone and of excellent eating quality. The fruit has yellow melting-flesh with approximately 80% red blush over a yellow ground color.